Fingerprints refer to prints formed by uneven skins on human finger pulps at ends of human fingers. Human fingerprints are subjected to genetic and environmental interaction, and also closely related to the human health, so everyone has fingerprints, but the fingerprints are different. Because the repetitive rates of the fingerprints are very low, which is about one in 15 billion, the fingerprints are so called “human identity cards.” Based on such feature, the fingerprints are widely used as identity authentication information.
For example, a fingerprint identification technology has become a standard configuration for flagship models of mainstream mobile terminal manufacturers. A fingerprint identification process includes feature extracting, data saving, and image matching. After an original image of the human fingerprint is read through a fingerprint identification sensor, the image is matched with a pre-saved registered fingerprint template firstly, and then the mobile terminal is unlocked after the matching is successful.
The unlocking speed directly affects the efficiency of the user for using a device. The unlocking speed has become a major product competition highlight of various manufactures. Therefore, how to reduce the unlocking time to improve the unlocking efficiency is an important research field.